The race to the edge
by night and fury
Summary: One-shots in rtte mostly hope you enjoy the first chapter! Pls leave a review!
1. Hot as fire

**Hello everyone this is my first Fanfic ever so pls be nice annnd this is a one-shot btw and it's gonna take place in rtte (mostly) and im going to stick with hiccstrid as much as i can cause i just love them, and please take some time to give a review on the story anyways read on! night and fury;)**

disclaimer: i obviously don't own any thing but the fiction, character named dragons etc bellongs to dreamworks animations _

It was a hot and warm summer day at the edge and the gang trying not to go nuts (due to the extremely hot wheather) is sitting in the clubhouse, the twins taunting each other Snotlout flirting with Astrid and Astrid fighting not to throw up and fishlegs reading the book of dragons.

"Hiccup can i ask you something?"ruffnut said with a desperate voice

"Ruff for the last time if the question is about exploding anyones hut then i think you should give some time to what i have been answering you all the other times you have been asking"Hiccup said trying to sound as calm as he could

"And the answer is..."Ruff asked continously

Hiccup almost sighted and said as loudly as he could so the twins would understand him" Oh gods"

After waiting some more seconds she said"soo...is it a yes or no?"Ruff asked misunderstanding Hiccups desperate attempts to try and get to her.

"Its a no Ruff, NO" Hiccup said almost losing his temper

"What a tyrant he always ruins all the fun" Ruff started "It's like that you will become with power" Tuff added

"Hmm ihm interesting" Fishlegs said almost forgetting everyone else

"Hey chickenlegs would you mind share what interesting and hmm means"Snotlout said obviously bored.

"Oh it means I'm studying dragon spiecies Snotlout"Snotlout cut him off as usually "And what's so special about that" Snotlout said wonderingly" "Well i think i way have detected a new type of groonkle iron Snotlout" Fishlegs said proudly

"Oh wow that's awesome Fishlegs" Snotlout said exitingly"I know right, with this new steel, weapon and shield crafting will be so much easier" Fishlegs answered only to be cut off by Snotlout once again" Ehhh nooo i totally forgot that you are a geek and geeks are boring you hear me b-o-r-i-n-g" Snotlout said teasingly.

"Guys calm down we can..." Hiccud tried but got cut off almost instantly by Snotlout and Fishlegs arguing and fighting."Rough day huh?"Hiccup jumped at the sudden voice behind him but calmed down when realising that it was only Astrid "Oh yeah you have no idea" He said rolling his eyes and made a tierd look. Astrid giggled a bit and stared into Hiccups forest green eyes. "Hiccup i..." Astrid began but Snotlout came in the picture and of course ruining the moment "Hiccup where's the twins?"Snotlout asked and getting Hiccup back to reality _'Oh no were are they were are they?'_ The young viking thought starting panicking and he suddenly heard a very famous voice "Coming in hot blowing out snot..." "Oh no" Hiccup whispered.

Seconds later a loud explosion was heard and Hiccup did his best trying to pretend it never happend, until he turnen around" My hut!" Hiccup screamed "I know who's going to take the cleaning shift this week and the next week" Hiccup said in aggression.

 _Some hours later:_ With help of Toothless and the other dragons they managed to put out the fire and save most things in the hut but Hiccup was still angry with the twins. "What in the name of thor where you thinking blowing up my hut when i told you not to?" Hiccup asked pretty upset almost red in his face. "It was a bet made by Snotlout" the twins answered of course it was" SNOTLOUT!"

After a long interigation with Snotlout he decided that he would call it a night after walking out of the clubhouse "Hey hiccup you could sleep in my hut tonight if you want to" Astrid said almost yawning "Oh thanks Astrid i would love too since I apparently don't have a own hut" he said and smiled at the blond looking at her beatiful universe blue eyes and stopped outside Astrids hut, as she stepped closer to Hiccup he took a small step backwards "Ehh Astrr.i.d?" He asked with a shaky tone when he could feel her soft breath against his skin"Shhh just relax dragon boy" Astrid said as she slowly leaned in to kiss him. When their lips meet Hiccups he's heartbeat was probably in 190 or something and Astrid slowly got her tounge inside his mouth and he did the same and it feelt like being in vallhalla. That night he forgot about the twins, Snotlout, Viggo and Ryker and had the best night of his life with the girl he loved in his arms.


	2. By your side

A/N: **Feel free to leave a review on the story cause i will watch all of them and try improve the stories/one-shots. And btw when chapter 3 is released on this one-shot i will start w a real fiction. Anyways read on! Night and fury;)** **disclaimer: everything dragon related such as names characters etc bellongs to dreamworks animations and is not my property.** **rtte fanfic.**

chapter 2: By your side ( Part 1)

Life at the edge was hard, painfull hectic, many home at berk thought it was just to fly around the edge go swimming or have party and sing kumbaya or something but they were wrong and Astrid made it very clear when she started the A-team. The villagers then started paying more respect to the group gladily providing them food and crafting materials. "Alright gang we need to go back to berk and get more resources, Astrid we will share the biggest responsibility we need to get wood, steel and. We will also need stones for the groonkle iron and we will also need winter clothes"

Astrid nodded in understanding and whistled for stormfly to come

"Alright Fishlegs i need you to get some ingredients from Gothi so we can cure orselfs without going back to berk if we would get sick"Fishlegs nodded"Snotlout you will stay here with the twins guarding the edge if anything happens while we are gone send an airmail" "Eh Hiccup why are you leaving me with those muttonheads i mean Tuffnut even lost maces and talons against chicken!"

Snotlout half screamed the last words.

"You should give me some more responsibility Hiccup cause i would probably lead better than you."Snotlout earned a "really" glare from Hiccup and was answered by Astrid"Snotlout if you would have lead us one day we would have ended up being Viggos prisoners and besides Hiccup don't set himself on fire all the time as you do" Astrid finished with a teasingly smile creeping on her lips

"Shut up Astrid" Snotlout murmured

"Okay Snotlout i hope i can trust you keeping everything running here while we are gone" Hiccup said with a hopeful smile" Of course i can im Snotlout" Hiccup nodded a little unconvinced that the edge would still be there when they returned.

Hiccup patted Toothless on his head"You ready bud?" Hearing a soft growl from the black Night fury. As they took of in the blue sky Hiccup felt more worried when he looked back and noticed Snotlout yelling" Hookfang HookFANG" He screamed as he ran for the nearest water supply sitting down in it, the twins laughing and headbutting each other. 'I have a bad felling about this' he tought.

After 2 hours of constantly flying Toothless let out a small groan" I know you're tired bud but just a few more..." He suddenly heard a beautiful voice sing, it was so beautiful that he almost felt attracted to it, he was he was actually attracted to it.

"Do you guys hear that?"Hiccup asked the fellow members of the gang"Hear what?" Astrid asked wonderingly"I hear it to"Fishlegs said"what are you..." She didn't finish cause Hiccup and Fishlegs was already out of hearing range. She told Stormfly to speed up to stay with the other dragon riders, she easily caught up with Fishlegs and Meatlug but Toothless and Hiccup were to fast she followed the guys to a nearby island and dismounted Stormfly

"Guys wait where in the name of thor are you going?"She asked only to see the guys stay in the middle of the island by a lake.

"Hiccup i want a good explenation from you why you have been ignoring me" She said only to see that he was locking out in the water in unision with Fishlegs almost in trance. After a while she saw a shape in the water 'No there can't be' She tought and moments later she saw a beautiful girl half naked singing she turned around and Astrid saw the girl with naked breasts and she began to walk backwards only to step on a bone... human bone she had heard terrifyingly stories about women who lured sailors out in the sea kissing them and drowning them. She saw how Hiccup and Fishlegs slowly made their way to the water

' _Not my Hiccup' she taught in shock_

A/N **And end of chapter 2 it was fun to write this chapter hope you enjoyed it and don't worry there will be a part 2 coming tomorrow.**

 **Soo stay cool ;)** **night and fury**


	3. By your side (part 2)

A/N **So yes i know the chapter is late but I've had so much to do with school and homework that i don't really have much time writing Fanfics so i most likely update at night and btw i also will start a real fiction after this chapter i am not sure what the story will be about, yet.** **With that said the next chapter for THE RACE TO THE EDGE might take some time anyways what are you waiting for? Read on! ****Night and fury;)** **disclaimer: how to train your dragon is property of dreamworks animations.** **_**

 ** _Chapter 3: ( Part 2 )_**

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

She saw how Hiccup and Fishlegs slowly made their way to the water

' Not my Hiccup' she tought

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"Where are those guys they should have been here by now" Snotlout said looking at the ocean" "Relax Snotlout they are probably fine probably just forgotten the time which is fine by me, that gives me more time thinking about an good excuse so he wont get mad when he realizes that your hut is gone" Tuff said not caring about the other riders

" Why can't you muttonheads take anything serio..." Wait what!"

"Oh did i mention the last part out loud?" Tuff said hoping Snotlout didn't hear what he just said, Snotlout glared at him with a death glare.

Tuff gulped and started to run as he heard Snotlout say "Hookfang destroy" Pointing at him

 **Meanwhile somewhere near the archipelago...**

"Hiccup please listen to me its Astrid your girl...i mean friend" Hiccup didn't listen to her, he just keept on walking towards the water against the Siren, tears started to fall down her red cheek as she couldn't wake Hiccup up from his trance. In a last desperate attempt to get him back she pecked him on the lips"Please stay with me Hiccup"she whispered in his ear but he just continued walking towards the water and the Siren looked at her with a evil glare. If glances could kill the Siren would be in vallhalla by now, but unfortunately they couldn't, she looked around for a weapon and saw a plank laying beside Fishlegs. She picked it up and said"If kindness won't get you back from your trance then pain will, sorry fishlegs" She said knocking him with the plank but when she looked to Hiccups direction it was too late.

The siren dragged him down under the water and after a while she saw the water turn red. "No no no no NO, You will pay for what you have done!" She screamed running to the water and was about to kick the living yackdung out of it when she suddenly was stopped to see"Hiccup"she screamed dropping the plank on the ground she jumped in the water and swam towards him. She hugged him tightly as she said"But how i thought you died" she said overjoyed "Eh nothing can make me forget you especially not when i get a kiss by you" She blushed slightly and punched him on the arm smiling."Ow, Astrid why would you do"he was cut off by Astrid kissing him lovingly with such force that he falled backwards with the young blonde on top of him in the ground water she didn't let go of his lips even when the need for air was beginning to feel in her lungs instead she started slid her tounge in his mouth and was not letting go cause she tought that oxygen was overrated.

They stopped kissing when they was about to drown in eachothers mouths. They breathed heavily foreheads touching and smiling" Thank you for coming back" Hiccup smiled and aswered" Of course what, did you think i was leaving you with the twins and Snotlout alone?" She giggled a bit noticing Hiccups heavy breaths"Sorry for kissing you out of breath" She said smiling" Eh its okay, i think it was kind of awesome and i wouldn't mind if you did it again" He said blushing so his cheeks were red as tomatoes. She was just about to say something when Fishlegs woke up groaning in pain. "Wha what happened to my head" Fishlegs said and Astrid explained everything and they all laughed "Let's get ear plugs next time we fly near this island again" Fishlegs said smiling or more accurately reliefed. "Yeah and let's set up signs as well" Astrid said "That is actually a very good idea Astrid, and to alert ships we can put up a tower with a light inside, oh yeah that could work" Hiccup murmured for himself "This is so exciting i gotta start working on this thing, NOW!" Hiccup said excited "Let's go bud" And they took in direction of berk "I guess that means no Hiccup for this month" Astrid said with a smile.

They all meet at berk getting their respective tasks done. After that Hiccup told his dad about his new idea he's dad sounded impressed and asked"What are you going to call it son?"

"I thought lighthouse may be a fitting name"

Hiccup said and getting a smile from Stoick"Alright son be safe" Stoick said farewell and the dragon riders took of" Hey hiccup""Yes Astrid?"Astrid smiled and said"Let's race to the edge"

"You don't stand a chance" Hiccup said speeding up with Astrid tight on he's heel

completely forgetting Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Eh guys" Fishlegs screamed but to no affection.

 ** _Some hours later..._**

When they all gathered at the edge Tuff spoke up"I'm sorry i put Snotlout hut on fire, Hiccup" Hiccup just sighed and walked past him and greeting Snotlout saying he did a good work keeping the twins in order (mostly).

"He took it kinda good"Tuff said"Do you think he will be as calm when we tell him that the storehouse of Monstrous nightmare gell is used as well"Ruff said unaware they could hear her.

They keept quiet when Hiccup gave them a look and 2 weeks of watchtower duty.

"Tyrant" they both said everyone else laughing at the twins misfortune.

A/N **My favorite chapter so far hope you enjoyed! And be advised that there will take some time til the next chapter due to my first real Fanfiction and everyday life.**

 **Anyways stay cool!**

 **night and fury;)**


	4. Love on the edge

A/N **Hello everyone it's been about 2 days from start of this series and i'm sooo happy you guys like it. It has gone waaayy better than expected and i feel cause of that i have to change the priority order a bit:**

 **1. The race to the edge **

**2.** **Always with you (work in progress)**

 **That's the following order.** **okay now you know that so I'm gonna leave you to the reading,** **Read on!** **Night and fury;)**

 **disclaimer: httyd is owned by dreamworks animations**

 **chapter 4: Love on the edge**

Hiccup has as long as he can remember had a crush on Astrid, a perfect warrior with long blonde hair and a outstanding personality. Ever since he defeated the red death everyone looked at him as a hero, and it looked like she liked him as well when she kissed him that first time when they were 15. After that they have budded and become best friends (sorry Toothless you will share 1st place), although they have shared some kisses here and there but none of them have confessed any feelings.

This made Hiccup worried even though they are closer then ever.

"How long has he been here?"Snotlout asked the twins who stared at their almost depressed friend "About 4 hours" the twins said" He hasn't even told us to stop when we poked him in the forehead, and we did it for 1 hour! Even we got tired of it and we are the twins the foolish half crazy guys"the twins said looking a bit sad" It took all the fun out of it"

"I can get him to talk" Snotlout said " Snotlout walked to Hiccup and looked at him. When he saw Hiccup he asked"Hey cuz is everything ok?" Snotlout asked even suprising himself of his kindness. Hiccup finally came back to reality and answered "Yeah im fine Snotlout, just thinking" " Of what? _Astrid_ " he said teasingly. "W-what no no no why would i?" Hiccup answered nervous not looking at Snotlout

"Ohh i see someone is having love troubles"Snotlout said, before Hiccup could respond the twins joined and as usually coming with their tips "Love problems i see, fear not my friend i'm a love expert you see let me demonstrate" He dragged Hiccup to Ruffnut and 'demonstrated' with her. "Imagine my ugly sister who stinks fish by the way you have no idea how much she stinks, sometimes i'm figuring on if i should trow her of an edge or something"he was cut off by Ruffnut "Get to the point, Tuff" "Oh yeah right, imagine Ruffnut as Astrid. The first step you want to do is walk slowly to her take her hand and stepping so close so that you can feel eachothers breath" Tuff said way over dramaticly "Wow Tuff i'm inpressed at your tips" Hiccup said a little shocked about his great explenation, but he changed his mind almost instantly" And then you want to headbutt her and run away, i promise you young Hiccup haddock that she will instantly fall for you"

" And i spoke to soon, listen Tuff the only thing i would get by doing so is a black eye and possibly an axe trough my head" Tuff began talking again on another probably stupid idea " Well Hiccup haddock this might be harder then i thought, Ruffnut lets go we have much to do"

"Muttonheads" Snotlout murmured "Well Hiccup it looks like your relation with Astrid is soon going to end" Snotlout said looking at Hiccup" Why?" Hiccup looked at him in disbelief "The twins Hiccup the twins! They will ruin everything, if i were you i would go over to miss hofferson right now and give her a piece of Snotlout, before those maniacs gets someone killed trough their actions" The young teens glanced over to the twins writing and laughing maniacly.

"Good point Snotlout i will go over to Astrid and in the mean keep an eye on them, i don't want them doing anything stupid"

Snotlout nodded and ran to hookfang, he flew away and grabbed the twins with Hookfangs claws. He laughed at the screams coming from the twins" Snotlout Snotlout oi oi oi!"

"I didn't mean kidnapping them" he said to himself

Hiccup whistled for Toothless and flew to her hut.

They landed and Hiccup dismounted Toothless. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door"Oh odin please let this go well" Hiccup said before Astrid opened. Astrid smiled when she saw Hiccup. They stood and looked at eachother until Astrid broke the wierd silence" Soo was there anything you needed or..." "Wh-What oh right hehe soo how was your day?" Hiccup asked " It was good i flown a little with stormfly, trained and rested and how about you" Hiccup just looked at her and smiling like a jerk. Astrid waved her hands in front of him " Hiccup you have time to go to vallhalla later now are you going to answer?" Astrid looked at him halfsmilling.

When hiccup got back to reality he answered "Oh how was my day? Ehh it w-a-s g-ood i sat in the clubhouse most of the day..."

"I know the twins told me" Astrid looked at Hiccup who looked about ready to go to vallhalla "They what! When, how"

"I heard them laughing so i come by asking what they we're doing they said that they were writing a plan too make you confess your fellings for me" when Astrid finished Hiccup looked like he would sink trough the ground and never come back. "Huh good to know, i think i'm going to go for a quick f-flight Toothless come over here bud"

The black dragon came over to Hiccup ready to fly but just as he was about to mount him Astrid took his hand and dragged him close to herself. Toothless got disappointed and Pushed the Pair to the ground with Hiccup under Astrid "Soo this was wierd..." Hiccup said embarrassed but feelt calmer when he looked Astrid in the eyes. Astrid smiled at the comment resisting the idea to kiss him, but when he looked into her eyes she couldn't contain herself she crashed her lips on his and heard a suprised groan. That triggered her she kissed him with all her power and stuck her tounge in his mouth and started to snail around his tounge. It feelt wonderful she never wanted to let go.

When she got up for air she bit his lip so hard it almost started to blead. After almost 30 minutes of kissing she got off him and stood up "Astrid i, that was amazing" she smiled and kissed his cheek and touched it with her tounge between her lips when she let go she said" sweet dreams Dragon boy" he looked at her and said a word that made her smile" you to m'lady." Astrid turned to walk indoors in her hut when suddenly stopped by Hiccups words" Astrid does this mean we're a thing now?" She sighed "sometimes boys are muttonheads, but you're my muttonhead" she said before stepping inside and blowing a kiss to him.

He pretended to catch it before leaving only to be stopped by the twins"beautiful so beautiful it has accured ladies and gentlemen love on the edge" Tuff said starting to cry " "oh gods, let's go bud" he flew away leaving the twins crying "Would you muttonheads stop it i'm trying to sleep" Snotlout said screamed from his hut, the twins started to laugh and lets just say the rest of the night was very loud.

A/N **End of chapter 4 this was a romantic chapter with a lots of Hiccstrid and some nuttines if you enjoyed this chapter pls leave a review and like the story you guys are my motivation!**

 **And don't write reviews about grammar fails cause they will slipp by my eyes and somehow manage to show themselfes to you guys. anyways Stay frosty!**

 **night and fury;)**


	5. Confess? (Part 1)

A/N **Hello everyone i'm sooo sorry that ot has taken so long time before i could write this chapter. Everyday life takes much time apparently. Anyways this is chapter 5 in my one-shot series the race to the edge.**

 **disclaimer: i dont own httyd, respective owners are dreamworks animations.**

 **Atakes place during" the zippleback experience "**

chapter 5: confess? (part 1)

In almost one day Hiccup had been chased by the zippleback barf and belch and he was beginning to go nuts. And so did the twins and the twins was already a little half crazy.

"This is soo boring the Tyrant has taken our dragon and we will never ever get it back this totally sucks, we have tried getting him killed, pick a fight with Snotlout and it was awesome Snotlout got punched in the face!"

Ruffnut said happily before sinking down to being sad

"For the first of all what, getting him killed? And second of all he is not a tyrant and third of all you will get your dragon back"

Astrid answered to Ruffnut who seemed almost crushed.

"Easy for you to say, he's your boyfriend!"

Ruff screamed not caring if anyone would hear. Astrid blushed by the idea of having Hiccup as a boyfriend she almost said that they were together but dismissed the idea cause it wasn't true. After a while her dumb mouth managed to stammer

"He's-He's not m-my boyfriend"

Astrid said blushing, Ruffnut looked at her scanning her. Astrid knew she wasn't going to buy it cause Ruffnut had this strange ability to see trough peoples facades.

"Do you onestly think i will buy that?"

Ruff said with a smile. "But it's true Ruff it is truue"

Astrid said desperate

"Well then if it is true i would do something about that because i think that if you don't say anything someone else will take him from you"

When Astrid heard this she couldn't help but to be afraid, was Ruffnut right? Could she lose him?

"What do you mean Ruff?"

Astrid asked seeing Ruffnut as a hostile

"I mean that there is other girls Astrid! Hiccup isn't going to wait for you his entire life, plus we are vikings we can die anytime, if you want him then claim him."

Astrid just nodded and was a little surprised that Ruffnut was so straight with her answer. Just as the discussion was getting more intense Fishlegs came in.

"Hey guys i will need some help to wear some supplies from the dragon training arena to the clubhouse"

Fishlegs smiled when they accepted. Well at least Astrid accepted because ruffnut ran away to the clubhouse to "help" her brother with something. Astrid made her way to the arena and picked up the boxes and made her way to the clubhouse. The walk took ten minutes the reason was that she needed to think about Hiccup and her relationship. Ruff was actually right even though they are good friends that didn't mean that it would always remain. Hiccup is a viking and in these ages some vikings are married. Astrids eyes widened when she tought about it. If she didn't do something soon she may lose him. Deeb inside Astrid had strong fellings for Hiccup if it was anyone she would marry in her life it would be him even though she is a shieldmaiden or at least was, but she didn't want to get erected she couldn't take it.

Everything was perfect with him his auburn hair, his freckled cheeks, his adorable green eyes, his adoring personality. Just as she was thinking she saw Toothless sitting outside the clubhouse.

"What is Toothless doing here without Hiccup and what happened to your cheek Snotlout?"

Snotlout pointed at the twins who punched eachother and letting out a small sigh

"It's not fun to punch you senseless when barf and belch isn't here" Ruff said to his brother "I agree sis it's not fun to get punched Senseless with...wait what?"

'muttonheads ' she thought seconds later hearing a big explosion. She looked to the sky and saw a big cloud of fire.

"It's barf and belch" Tuff started "Its their distress signal" Ruff finished.

With that she speeded of leaving the twins behind. She flown for 10 seconds before a giant dragon hunter ship revealed itself. On the ship was Dagur Ryker and... Hiccup fighting against hunters.

Ruff was right, she may lose him...

 ** _To be continued..._**

A/N **Hello guys ch 5 is done and part 2 is probably out tomorrow. The dialogs isn't the exact same as in the tv series but i want to add a little spice of me in it.** **It sounded much better in my head.** **Anyways stay cool(er)** **night and fury;)**


	6. Confess? (part 2)

A/N Hi again sorry for the wait i have been really sick i am still but i feel good enough to write anyways i will leave you to the one-shot!

disclaimer: i don't own httyd bla bla bla ...

Confess? (part 2)

...

Astrid looked in shook as more hunters came to Fight hiccup

"Let's go girl"

Astrid told her dragon and flew faster towards the ship with the other dragon riders behind her back, she was so focused at getting to Hiccup that she barely saw barf and belch when they flew under them.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked mostly to herself

She noticed when she heard his scream when he fell towards the water due to crashing with the twins

"Hiccup" she said with a slint of panick in her voice

With his normal luck he made it to Toothless in time (barely) to fly away unharmed.

Moments later the twins arrived and looked crazily happy.

"Let's get these hunters away from the edge" Hiccup commanded and the riders flew towards the ship and hit it with well... fire until the ship made its way away from the edge.

When they got home everyone went to their huts to sleep Except Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup stood in the clubhouse watching the stars as usual thinking and didn't notice the blonde girl behind him.

"You almost died... again" Hiccup snatched a bit at her voice as he didn't expect anyone else to be there.

"Oh yeah i know im kinda getting used to it it's an occupational hazard" he said nonchalant

"I was worried you know" Astrid gazed at Hiccup with a half angry look

"Yeah im... im sorry Astrid" he mumbled hoping to escape a punch on the arm but with his normal luck he didn't.

"Ow Astrid why would you do that" Hiccup said in pain

"Thats because you went to to the woods without anyone that could protect you and this is because i care for you" She grabbed his tunic and kissed him.

Hiccup stood there paralyzed and let her kiss him, and after some time he kissed back.

"Well well well is it the stable boy and little missy" Tuff said smirking

Hiccup and Astrid parted immediately and blushed deep red

"Pathetic"Tuff stated "Unbelievable" ruff added "evil" tuff added "Ehh bro i don't think it is evil to..." Tuff cut her off "No sis it's... wait where are they" Tuff looked at where Astrid and Hiccup stood and saw nothing but an empty clubhouse.

"Did we hallucinate?" Ruff asked "I think so" Tuff said "Wanna go to the boar pit" Tuff asked "I was waiting for you to say that"

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

"Do you think we got away" Hiccup asked under his breath "yep i think so" they stopped outside Hiccups hut "Goodnight Astrid" "Night Hiccup" she pecked his chin and ran away. Hiccup stepped into his hut and fell onto his bed.

...

A/N Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks but i got writers block probably by my pounding headache anyways stay cool.

night and fury ;)


End file.
